


I could eat a mammoth

by sensitive_eruri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little bit of Mike & Hanji, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week April 2017, Bruises/Markings/Bites, Deepthroating, Eruri is my first and only one, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mentions of Nanaba & Moblit, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Rivaeru - Freeform, Sexy Times, eruri - Freeform, husbandos, my humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensitive_eruri/pseuds/sensitive_eruri
Summary: It’s been a long day so much work to do, it never ends but luckily this afternoon it goes without any problem and Erwin’s almost done for the day but first he need to finish his last report.Erwin is hungry.Levi has other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Eruri lovers!  
> This is my first Eruri fic and I want to share my love for this incredible characters Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman.
> 
> P.S. There is a Swiss pub at my city and they sell this hot dog its name is Mammoth, it's very big so you've to share it and is very tasty.
> 
> Spread love... Spread Eruri...

It’s been a long day so much work to do, it never ends but luckily this afternoon it goes without any problem and Erwin’s almost done for the day but first he need to finish his last report.

_“Ah~ How tedious is this, they already know all the facts but "I need a report" when we know no one is going to read it and just archive it. Today I didn’t have enough time to have a decent lunch I’m so hungry… I feel like eating a steak in adobo cooked to perfection on the grill, the seasoning is almost too simple but every time it turns out great so tender and flavorful being marinated for several hours and served with red potato roasted in olive with this garlicky touch and herbs is the best! And after I feel like drinking a fresh roasted cup of coffee and maybe a slice of apple and date pie with a scoop of ice cream. Yes I want that!... Wait it’ll take more time to do it all and I’m really hungry; can it be a better choice a hot dog? Going to the pub grab a mammoth with fries potatoes and beer is way faster plus I can leave the steak dinner for a romantic night._

“Oi Erwin”.

“Yes? Oh Levi I didn’t- “.

“No, you didn’t. You were grinning when I came in. Are you thinking pervert stuff?”.

“Sorry I didn’t mean anything weir by; I was thinking to eat some meat but I can’t choose between something grilled or maybe a hot juicy sausage and after my favorite hot drink”.

 “ _This blondie doesn’t stop writing while talking, better start before he’s done”_. Levi’s making smooth sounds of clicking belts and moving a chair without Erwin noticing.

“Oi Erwin”.

Making sure to write the last sentence of his report and sign it just before turning to see Levi’s sitting on a chair, his shirt is open showing a well toned muscles, legs wide open, jeans and briefs under his knees while Levi’s stroking his cock very slowly from the tip to bottom.

Erwin have his poker face just can’t believe it; “ _when did this happens?_ _I wasn’t that distracted, do I?”_ Erwin let out a small sigh a little tired; after all he did so much paper work all day.

“Levi. I’m hungry and I was talking about food”.

“What the fuck Erwin? I’m fresh meet and have a hot drink waiting just for you”. Levi says it while shaking a little his hips at the same time pulling his cock.

Three things happen almost simultaneously and very fast: Erwin put all his work down his desk; walk towards Levi took him from his armpits and sit him in front of his chair and Erwin’s kissing the tip of Levi’s cock. All of this only took .2 seconds.

Erwin is sucking Levi’s dick, not because he’s horny it was because Levi gives him the look.

That special look Levi does every time when Erwin stop being the commander, the one in charge, no more orders; Erwin is now just his husband, his lover, his friend, his partner and sometimes his pet. Levi loves it when Erwin loses all power and is at his mercy.

“Oi kitty you know what to do”.

Erwin’s kisses Levi's cock, then sucks it with a lightly smile on his eyes while rolling his tongue around the head as Levi moans appreciatively opening his mouth a little bit, Erwin’s taking his time to heat up the mood, then licks Levi’s shaft all the way from the bottom to the tip very slowly giving long and wet stroking several times. Once he’s all wet Erwin appreciate the sight of a shiny cock a few seconds before swallowing Levi's penis almost completely down.

“Oh fuck!” Levi gives a small moan.  
  
Levi just loves fucking Erwin’s mouth the sight is beautiful, to see how he blushes, that seductive look, the way he moans, everything is very exciting. Levi just have his eyes barely open watching what his lover is doing, bobbing his head up and down getting a good rhythm after a few more bobbing without Levi expecting it Erwin sucks his cock more harder when he’s going up making Levi to take a deep breath and start moaning more often, at the time Levi's bracing Erwin shoulders with his legs grabbing him in a thing hug and pulling Erwin’s head more closer to his own thighs.

_“Fuck this feels so good”._

Levi’s tangling his hands in Erwin’s blond hair without noticing and start rocking his hips back and forth while little by little he's pushing down more and more until Erwin’s nose is hitting dark curly pubes; Erwin chocks a little and Levi encourages him "Keep going kitty you're doing good" in the way up Erwin’s sucking more tightly than before making his raven moaning loudly as the blond is working more hard on his cock, suddenly Erwin start to play with his free hand Levi’s sack, the intensity grows at the time while sucking Erwin's twisting a little bit his head and going faster than before while squeezing both of this balls. All Levi can do is gasp in pleasure.

Suddenly Erwin leave Levi’s shaft and start to suck on his balls, Erwin put one of them inside his mouth while his tongue is making small circles playing with it all around and his left hand is stroking Levi’s cock, small drops of precum begin to appear. They're flowing out beautifully, when Erwin notice it them leave the balls to lick the precum.

“That’s good kitty drink your milk”

_“I wonder if Levi would like… There’s only one way to know”_

Caressing the head all around Erwin licked all the precum with his tongue and gently scraping his teeth against the glands Levi gasped but there is no sound, Erwin slide in deeper, giving just a very lightly scrape at the shaft and then the tip, Levi couldn’t help but this time groan more loudly “Fuu-fucking kitty I-I’ll…” Erwin’s bobbing his head all the way to the hilt deepthroating with the extra force of Levi’s hands pushing his cock very deep Erwin swallows frantically around him and the muscles of his throat is squeezing Levi’s tip, it feels glorious to Levi.

Erwin’s eyes start to water a little with all the pressure, barely breathing but with gusto eating Levis cock and he can’t stop, he wants more, he doesn’t mind being messed up even more.

“E-Erwiiin… Can you do th-that again?” Levi gasp passionately.

Erwin moaning loudly gives and exquisite vibrations in Levi's cock making him more harder and bigger.

Erwin can’t help it but lean forward to Levi’s cock when is going up he scrap again all the shaft making Levi release more precum like crazy Erwin go forward without warning swallowing all of him in one go.

There is a lot of wetness everywhere making a big pool of saliva and precum in Erwin's mouth, a little drool starts to leak out falling from his chin.

Levi’s pretty much screaming and scratching Erwin’s shoulders, he doesn’t let him go back and is pushing until his cock is again in the deepest of Erwin contracting throat, by then he’s already warmer up and start going more faster and faster without losing the rhythm sucking his husband so hard until he comes.

“Errwiiin… I’m… Almost there… Drinking all… Kitty”.

Erwin’s head is bobbing up and down incredible faster and sucking Levi’s cock so passionately.

Levi’s so busy having a great orgasm.

Erwin’s so busy milking his man.

None of them noticed the sounds outside the door, also some voices and noises.

“Coming… I’m coming!!” practically Levi’s screaming while realizing all his semen inside of Erwin’s mouth.

Erwin swirls his tongue all around Levi’s cock like he doesn’t want to leave it drinking and cleaning it not missing any drop of semen, at the end Erwin does one of his favorite things closes his mouth around the corona of gland trailing his tongue all around caressing it and giving it small kisses, the feeling around the corona is very enjoyable to Erwin, the texture, the softness, little drops of semen at the end, everything is something he can’t explain how much he loves it, if Erwin would be able to do it every day, all day he’ll happily be eating Levi’s cock.

When Erwin finished Levi is giving groans of pleasure while caressing his blond hair.

Sucking hard before realizing with an obscene pop noise and putting the tip of his tongue in the urethra making small circles Erwin kisses one last time Levi’s gland.

“Erwiiinnn you bastard… You fucking bite me!” Levi’s breathing erratically trying to catch his breath.

Once he’s done the gland kissing he notice Levi’s looking at him with a tender and loving look. Erwin just give him back a happy smile.

“But you love it mi amore”.

“Tch… Because I love you, you take advantage of it”.

In less than a second Erwin was standing and kissing Levi’s lips so passionately. Levi will be dammed if he didn’t kissed back with the same intensity.

A little taste of wet lips with a little saliva and a little taste of semen. All of them doesn't matter when you're transmitting how much you love your other one.

Levi’s brushing Erwin’s neck softly with his fingers, Erwin shivers at the touch holding thigh his lover while Levi keeps moving his fingers to open Erwin's shirt just three buttons leave enough space to kiss him, next to Erwin’s Adams apple so softly tracing a line of wed kisses to his shoulder and then Levi bite him hard, he keep sucking here and there until he feel satisfied.

“Yeah, like this. You look perfect”.

Erwin smile again and give Levi a soft kiss “[Growling sounds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBKSMqEzIpE)” and very loud.

“Pffttt hahahahaha!! What the fuck with that Erwin!?”

Erwin becomes as red as a tomato “Levi… Amore I told you I’m hungry”

“Hahaha, I’m sorry my love, when I entered your office I couldn’t help but get fucking hot when I see you working hard. Oh! I made plans to go eat with Mike, Banana, Hanji and Moblit, they will come to pick us and should arrive anytime now. Do you feel like eating a mammoth?”

 

______________

 

What happened outside the office.

 

“Mike move your ass! Moblit and Nanaba went to the pub to get a table. Erwin, Leviii are you ready?”

_“Coming… I’m coming!!”_   Levi’s voice.

Mike is sniffing really hard. “For fuck sake. Hanji don't!!” Mike grabs Hanji from the waist and turns around.

“What?.. What? Hey! Why are you… Put me down you big bear!”.

“You’ll tank me”. _“Well is not a new thing they’re doing it at work”._

“Mike, we need to tell them we’re ready!!”

“Don’t worry they will know, I’ll send someone to tell them”

 

Toc. Toc. “Danchou. Heichou, Mike sends you a message they’re waiting outside-... .... .....”

Erwin’s putting back Levis penis while squeezing his ass.

“For fuck sake knock the fucking door Eren”

Close the door and leave.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I did it!!  
> My first contribution to this beautiful Eruri fandom. I've so much fun writing it so I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Oh sorry for any typo, if you notice something feel free to tell me. Also thank you for reading me. 
> 
> BTW can you imagine this husbandos flirting in the pub, all lovey-dovey and getting horny >.<


End file.
